Invasion of the Dead Series/Invasion of The Dead 2/Chapter 1
Our Story Begins... "A long time ago, in this very land, an evil king tried to take over the royal family. He defiled holy places, and killed those who got in his way. However, five heroes stopped this evil king. They were Relyt, Argorok, Darvus, and Vio. And they beat the evil king and lived happily ever after. The end." Lance had heard this story many times before. And every time, the ending left him confused. The story specifically said there were five heroes, but only named four of them. What had happened to the fifth? Lance knew better than to ask his teacher again; the last time he had asked, he had to stay after school and learn the value of how "children should be seen, not heard." Lance knew this was completely absurd, but there was no use in arguing with a person who had denounced reason, in this case his teacher, Ms. Roalton. So Lance just let out a small sigh to himself, and kept listening. The teacher then asked Lance a question. "Lance, how many heroes were there?" "Five," said Lance. "'But only four matter'," Lance muttered under his breath. "Very good!" yelled Ms. Roalton. She shouted this just as Lance sighed again. Fortunately, she did not hear Lance, and just kept on teaching. Lance was disgusted by Ms. Roalton. She treated everyone in the class as though they were five year olds who had no clue about anything in the world, who still thought the world was a pure, safe place. Lance knew better than this; so did everyone else in the class. Lance always thought about how one day, he would shout, "We're 14, not 5. We can take the truth." However, Lance never did this, and deep in his heart knew he never would. Finally, the bell rung. It was time for recess. The Adventure Begins During recess, Lance mostly kept to himself. Although he had friends in his class, most of them had other friends they prefered to hang out with. However, Lance didn't care. This gave him a chance to sneak away without anyone noticing he was gone. Usually, he'd look over at the knight academy nearby. Lance dreamed of going there when he was over. Lance had wanted to be a knight as long as he could remember. Lance went over to the military academy, and watched from the bushes. However, the knights-in-training weren't practicing drills like they normally did. The king of Hyrule was there, and he was giving a speech. "...You are to tell no one of what you were just told. If anyone else found out that 'he' has returned, there could be a panic." "What do you mean by he?" asked one of the soldiers. "I just told you...you showed up just now, didn't you? No matter. By he, I mean Zander, the fifth hero mentioned in the legends were only four are named. His name is hidden from all to prevent a panic. Afterall, how else could we keep people from living in fear unless they didn't know that one of the most powerful warriors ever is the king of the undead?" Lance could feel his heart pounding. He couldn't help but let out a yell. "What was that?" "It was there, in the bushes!" "Maybe it's one of those monsters, oh, what were they called, uh, a Stalfos!" One of the soldiers then walked over to the bushes and pulled out Lance. "Who would of known? Stalfos look just like sneaky little children!" "I am not just a child!" yelled Lance. "I plan on becoming a knight when I'm older!" "How much did you hear...?" asked the king of Hyrule. "Enough to know what's going on...enough to know about the fifth hero...who seems like not much of a hero anymore." "You have two choices: you can either have us kill you to protect this secret," said the king. Of course, he wasn't serious. The king then continued, "...or you can train to become a knight." "Ar-ar-ar-are you se-serious?!?! Of course, I'll train to be a knight!" "Good," said a general. "You'll make a fine knight, by the looks of you...I can feel it." "The general said it....he's always right..." And so Lance's training began.